sewing vs throwing stuff
by happysmily
Summary: it all started at school with an argument from sewing vs throwing stuff. How'd it get to this? A Chapter yaoi xD Kurosaki Ichigo x Ishida Uryuu my first yaoi be nice
1. Chapter 1

okay, this is my first yaoi EVER, so like yeah, and please please please tell me if I should make a second chapter, I must know xD oh um and please read and um, enjoy!

"Would you quit following me already?" Came a usually cold voice.

"No, not until you say I'm right!" Another voice popped up.

It was a cold autumn day, a cool breeze passing by with leaves passing two men walking along on a sidewalk. The leading man was slightly smaller than the one behind him, with dark blue hair, glasses, and blue eyes. The man behind him had bright unruly orange hair, chocolate brown eyes and was slightly taller than the man he was following.

It all happened at school, Uryuu and Ichigo were having, yet again, another argument about some pointless thing, which was apparently 'sewing vs throwing stuff', Ichigo obviously taking the lead with 'Throwing stuff'.

As Uryuu was walking home, still holding his ground on sewing, Ichigo was behind him, trying to convince him that throwing stuff was way better.

"I'm at my house, so would you please just go away" said an annoyed Quincy, while opening the front door.

"Not unless you say that throwing things is way better" said a proud Shinigami, inviting himself into the Quincy's home.

"Get out of my house, right now Kurosaki" said Uryuu, trying to keep himself from shooting Ichigo in the head.

"It doesn't matter, that excuse for a father's just fine with Karin and Yuzu" Ichigo said lazily as he sat on the Quincy's couch, It was a plain home, nothing too special to it. It was small with white walls, light blue carpets, along with blue and white furniture. _'The house I'd expect from a Quincy' _he thought to himself studying the place.

"whatever, you'd better leave by tomorrow, I'm not going to get into another stupid argument about something" he said hanging up his book bag and neatly putting away his shoes, ignoring the stuff tossed on the floor by a certain Shinigami.

Awhile passed since Ichigo arrived at Uryuu's house.

"It's getting late, airn't you going home?" Uryuu said while poking his head out of the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to whistle.

"Nah, I'll stay here until you agree to me" Ichigo said while flipping some pages of his homework, 2 weeks overdue. He may be a Shinigami, but he's not a genius like Uryuu, It's not like he can get everything done on time.

"Wouldn't you worry your father?" Uryuu said from the kitchen, trying to rid of the little pest from his house.

"Nope, the only person who'd worry about me is Yuzu, but she gets over it, and Rukia's gone back to the Soul Society, not like she's gonna come and show me some crappy drawings any time soon" Ichigo said simply, tossing his homework on the small coffee table

"You sound eager to get me out of the house, Is there a certain reason for that?" Ichigo said, trying to piss off the young Quincy

"I'd love to take a shower, but unfortunatly I'm not the one who's comfortable with taking a shower with a male in the house" Uryuu said, slightly annoyed while picking up the kettle and pouring the hot water into two cups with a tea bag in each.

"Your not comfortable with anyone at all" Ichigo scoffed, while lying on his back on the couch

Uryuu ignored that comment and placed a cup of tea on the table in front of the couch that Ichigo was on. He looked outside, the sun was setting, the breeze slightly blowing on the trees. That peaceful scene was interrupted by Ichigo

"So, anywhere where I can sleep?" Ichigo asked sitting up from the couch.

"W-what? You want to spend the night here?!" Uryuu said slightly shocked. He sighed and looked away pushing up his glasses

"I don't have a spare room so you can sleep on the couch, I'll bring some blankets" the Quincy said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, do you mind if I borrow some clothes to sleep in? Unless your ass is too small to fit into normal clothing" Ichigo said chuckling a little, taking a sip from his tea

Uryuu sighed "Just a sec" he said and went off to find something for him to wear that wouldn't look like tight leather pants. He returned with some clothing that looked way to big for him and tossed it at the unsuspecting Shinigami.

Ichigo took the clothes off his face from where the Quincy threw it and studied it. "I never knew you liked Nightmare" He said chuckling a bit looking at the clothes with the Jrock band 'Nightmare' on it.

"I don't" He said pushing up his glasses "I got it from the handy crafts club from some girl, It was supposed to be her boyfriend's but it was apparently 'too small' so she gave it to me"

Ichigo stood up, "Well I'll take a shower, hey you said you wanted one too, why don't we take one together? Wastes less water any ways" he said grabbing Uryuu by the neck with his arm.

"W-WHAT!? I'm NOT taking a shower with YOU!" Uryuu protested, struggling to get free from his strangling grip "K-Kurosaki, let me go NOW" he said as a threat glaring at him.

"What? It'll be quicker than us having to separatly take one, and it saves water too, It'll be no different than taking a shower after P.E. well, It'll be a hella lot more quiet, I could go on if we weren't at the bathroom yet" he said pulling the Quincy, that was desperately trying to get away, in the bathroom. Uryuu finally admitted defeat and stripped off his clothes, along with Ichigo. Besides, it's not like Ichigo was going to let him go anywhere.

They turned on the hot water then the cold waiting for it to not be steaming hot. After a few seconds they stepped in the shower. It was pretty awkward for both men in there, they're bodies were rubbing up against each other. They were both blushing but turned away so the other man wouldn't notice. After awhile Ichigo wanted to do something a bit drastic.

"Are you sure that throwing stuff isn't better than sewing?" He whispered to Uryuu's ear as the Quincy's back was facing him

"What? That again? Seriously Kurosaki, you need to grow up" he said turning his head away from Ichigo's to hide his blush.

"What about how long you could last under me" He said while lightly nipping at his earlobe, while bringing him into a small hug. His stomach pressed up against his back, making sure he wouldn't slip away.

Uryuu gave in a short gasp "W-what are you talking about" he said trying to push the warm, wet body away from him

"I'm saying that you'd never be able to be an uke to me. Your too weak" he said while going down to suck on his neck

Uryuu made another gasp at the Shinigami sucking at his skin, "I bet I could" he said, his face growing redder.

Ichigo grinned a little and turned him around and pinned him against the bathroom wall bringing him into a deep, harsh kiss, forcing his tounge into Uryuu's mouth and exploring every inch of it. Uryuu shivered against the cold porcelain wall, but felt warm against the hot body invading his mouth, rubbing up against his body, he moaned into the kiss and turned his head to deepen it. They could both feel each other getting harder every time Ichigo grinded up against him. They backed off for air and looked at each other panting. Ichigo had his arms holding Uryuu's wrists above his head, he looked at the figure, fully flushed, legs weak, panting, and getting harder by him just watching.

"Still think you can do it Uke-san?" Ichigo managed to get out between pants

"Just try me" Uryuu said panting, being held up by only the wall behind him and by Ichigo holding his hands up.

Ichigo smirked and brang his chest to Uryuu's giving him a deep sensual kiss as his one of his hands went down towards his hard throbbing erection and wrapping his hand around it, making Uryuu moan. He backed off from the kiss and started sucking on one of his nipples, tweaking the other one with his other hand, slowly sliding down the wet slick wall. Ichigo started pumping his hand faster around Uryuu's erection, Uryuu moaning louder as he got faster, he was close to release when Ichigo suddenly stopped. Uryuu made a small grunt in protest but then he was flipped onto his stomach on the floor, still warm from the shower that was still on. Uryuu was about to say something when he was inturrupted by 2 fingers pushing into his entrance. He let out a small mewl

"What was that?" Ichigo said chuckling but still slightly panting, while scissoring his fingers inside Uryuu

"Sh-shut up" he managed to get out between gasps.

Ichigo turned him around onto his back to get a good look at him, his hands were over his eyes, but with his mouth still visible, panting, gasping, moaning. His back would go in an arch whenever he pushed his fingers in. Shivering of pleasure. Waiting for what will happen next. Ichigo unconciously put in a thrid finger making him gasp, tears running from his eyes. He withdrew his fingers making Uryuu moan a little and positioned his erection on his entrance

He brang his head to Uryuu's and whispered something, "This will hurt a little, but bear with it." A small nod came from the younger boy and Ichigo brang him into a deep kiss while pressing his erection in through his entrance. The Quincy made a small cry muffled by the kiss, as fresh tears were washed away by the cool water on their bodies. Ichigo slowly pulling himself in and out, making Uryuu moan and gasp for more as Ichigo got faster, His legs on him waist and arms around his neck.

"Ahh, Ichigo. Faster" he would beg, the way Uryuu pleaded his name made him more hard. "Ichigo, I'm going to-" he was cut off by a deep kiss as his erection was being pumped fiercely by Ichigo, as they soon came, moaning each other's names.

They lay beside each other, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Ichigo was the first to recover from that 'experience' and felt the shower water, It was pretty cold so he turned it off. He looked at his partner beside him who fell fast asleep. He smiled and dried him off then took him to bed were they both slept together soundly

Uryuu woke up, surprised to see Ichigo and him on his bed. He sat up and looked at the clock, he couldn't see it so he went to reach for his glasses on his bed side table, only to find out that they weren't there. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed, he thought about what happend last night and blushed. As he was in his own little world, he was brought back to earth by a kiss on the cheek from his sleeping partner.

"Good Morning, Uryuu!" the Shinigami said happily

"Yeah, Good Morning" came a simple reply from the Quincy who was stuggling to read the clock on the other side of Ichigo

"It's 1:30 pm" Ichigo said chuckling at the blind Quincy

"how long were we last night?" Uryuu asked, wondering if they woke the neighbors at 5am or something

"ahh, about that, that was pretty stupid wasn't it? But-" Ichigo was cut off by a quincy snuggling into his bare chest

"Pretty much everything about you is stupid" Uryuu said with a small smile before they both drifted off to sleep

Authors notes:

I paticularly liked the ending xD, and I'd like to thank my friend happyname for supporting my idea for making a fanfic and the 'tight leather pants' part, also for this cute doujin I read for the ending (UxI of course) and oh yeah

I'M 12, HAH PUT THAT ON YOUR DICK AND WRITE IT, I FUCKING WROTE THIS AND I'M FUCKING PROUD :D

coughs umm and now for your regular programming


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Don't be a Square, be a RAINBOW

eh, I was bored, don't blame me

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe we missed school by sleeping after-" Ichigo started to say after being whacked over the head with a large book bag

"If you say a word about that to anyone." Uryuu squeezed his Quincy Cross, "I'll kill you" he finished off with his usual glare

It was the day after they decided to sleep and miss school. They were rushing to school, the morning was bright but cold, Ichigo still gnawing on a peice of toast he got before leaving. As for Uryuu, he was still fixing his collar on his jacket, they heard the school bell

"Shit!" they said in unison, running for the gates. They got past them just in time and were holding their weight up by putting their hands and their knees for support.

"Running in the morning is not my thing." the Shinigami said panting

"Running at all is not my thing" the Quincy replied panting as well, he straighted himself and pushed up his glasses "we'd better get moving if we don't want to be late"

Ichigo nodded and they headed into the school. They looked at each other, both panting a bit and some sweat dripping from the sides of their heads. They ran quite a distance to get to the school. The looked away from each other and blushed, Uryuu pushing up his glasses. They finally reached the 9th grade class group three and opened the door entering. Both of them still panting was making a few kids in the class laugh and talk to each other about gay jokes. They sat down in their desks and took out their books for class. Being Ochi-sensai, she just shrugged it off and started writing on the board.

The first bell for the break went. Everyone did the usual, Uryuu would take out a book and read, Orihime would be chatting away with Tatsuki, Chad would be standing with Ichigo, along with Keigo and Mizuiro

"Oi, Ichigo, why did you and ISHIDA miss out on school yesterday?" Keigo said, fairly loud. Loud enough for Uryuu to listen in. "I heard people say you went into his house too!" He said, shaking Ichigo by the shoulder.

"Oh, that" he said scratching his chin with his index finger "uhh, I asked Ishida if he could tutor me, him being all smart and stuff" He lied

"Then why didn't you leave!?" cried out his over protective friend. That made Uryuu's finger twitch a little 'Think Kurosaki, use that poor excuse for a brain for once' Uryuu thought while flipping a page of his book.

"Of course I left. Who said I didn't? Geez Keigo your so over protective" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head, hoping it would work. "I agree, Keigo-san, you should loosen up once in awhile" Mizuiro said. The words affected Keigo like punches at him and curled up in the beetle position in the corner of the class room "Why are you being like this? Airn't I your friend? Why are you being so formal?" he said to himself sulking there.

Uryuu gave out a small sigh of releif and continued to read his book, soon to be interrupted by Keigo

"Oi, Ishida-san, what really happend at your house?" Keigo said with his face dangerously close to Uryuu's

Uryuu moved back a little "nothing" he said pushing up his glasses giving him a death glare. Keigo backed up like he was some kind of demon going to eat him or something and hid behind Ichigo. Before Keigo could ask some other pointless question, the bell rang again for students to get ready for class.

Class went smoothly, and soon it was lunch. Both Ichigo and Uryuu were relived that no one has said anything to them, but then again, no one says anything when they skip about a week of school. The bell rang signalling it was lunch. Everyone got their lunches and went to different classrooms, Ichigo, Uryuu, and the other 3 went up to the roof top. It was like a normal lunch time, Keigo would buy everyone lunch, and they would talk.

"So Ichigo, what do you do when your not at school for a week or two?" Mizuiro asked eating some rice from his bentou. "You can't always be that sick can you?"

"Oh, my stupid dad forces me to help with his clinic" Ichigo lied

"What about you Ishida-san? Are you helping Ichigo or something?" He asked Uryuu. Uryuu never really said anything along with Sado. But he was curious

"It's nothing you need to know" said Uryuu coldly. Throughout the rest of lunch it was fairly quiet, not counting Keigo with his usual annoyance. From time to time Ichigo and Uryuu would steal glances at each other while the others weren't looking until Keigo noticed it

"Oi, oi! Why are you two looking at each other like that!? Did something happen!? Tell me! Tell me!!" Keigo cried out like an over protective wife with a cheating husband. Every one decided to throw their garbage to Keigo to make him shut up and left, with Keigo crawling on the floor whining about things. The bell rang yet again, everyone went to their classroom except for Ichigo and Uryuu. On their way to class Ichigo decided to pull Uryuu into the janitor's closet

"K-Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing!?" Uryuu basically yelled out pushing put his glasses. He got no answer other than getting a deep kiss from his partner. As they kissed Ichigo took off his glasses, then was working on Uryuu's shirt, untieing his tie, unbuttoning his shirt. Ichigo's cold hands went all around his chest making Uryuu gasp and shiver from the cold. Ichigo's hands wanderd down to his partner's belt and starting undoing that. Just as he got that done, the door swung open behind them

"Ichigo! There you are! there's! there's.. there.. is.." a familiar voice came but slowed down

"R-Rukia!?" Ichigo yelled out in surprise, him blushing madly

Uryuu had turned around and was quickly fixing his belt and buttoning his shirt, blushing even more that Ichigo.

A few kids from the classes around them went to the scene, disrupting many other classes until almost the whole school was crowded around that little janitor's closet. You could hear cat calls and whistles from the background. Uryuu quickly retrived his glasses from Ichigo and walked hastly through the crowed, pushing the ones in his way aside. As he got out of the crowd the princible was on the intercom, "Could Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu report to the princible's office, Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu report to the princible's office. Thank you." Everyone made an 'oOoOoOo' noise and laughed at them as Uryuu was walking, almost running to the princible's office. Ichigo basically throwing the people in his way far to the side.

"That has got to be the most embarrasing thing in my LIFE" Uryuu said looking down still blushing the most a person can blush.

"Hold on" Ichigo said slightly irritated. "What?" Uryuu said stopping and turning towards him. "Your tie's not on and it's pissing me off" he said removing the tie from his shoulders and tieing it. "Tch, it's just like you to get little things to irritate you" Uryuu said holding still and looking to the side. Ichigo pulled up on the tie "done, now lets go before they call us again" Ichigo said walking infront of Uryuu. Uryuu nodded in agreement and followed him, occasionally pointing out the right way for him.

They finally made it to the princible's office and sat down in the two chairs infront of his desk.

"I hope you two know the rules in this school." The two nodded "so that's why I contacted your parents, they should be here shortly." He said. Ichigo stood up "You've GOT to be KIDDING" he yelled out.

"Ichigo, is that any way to talk to your dear princible?" They both turned around blushing, waiting for what their parents will say

"Ryuuken.."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's notes:

Ahh, gomen, gomen. That was really short. I do have to slack off and draw once in awhile. I promise the next one will be a hella lot longer


	3. Chapter 3

Hah, I left you guys at a cliff hanger :3

Chapter 3: Our differances tie our love together

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ryuuken.."

"Uryuu, we're going" Ryuuken said waiting for him to hurry up, obviously pissed off. Isshin on the other hand

"Ichigo, I'm so proud of you! You finally found your first love!" He said hugging him

"Ahh! Get off me you old fart!" he said prying his clingy father off him

Outside Ryuuken, who basically dragged Uryuu out there, dragged him behind a tree "Uryuu I'm dissapointed in you, you always hated shinigami. What are you doing now?" He said with the same emotionless face.

"Because.." He started. "Because.. I love him!" he yelled out

"Uryuu your a fool! Your a failure of a Quincy and a son" he said harshly "go to your class, I have no time for this" He said and left.

Uryuu looked at the figure walking away, he leaned on the tree behind him. _'Your a failure of a Quincy and a son' _The words rung through his head like a bell repeating himself

"Oi, Ishida. You look like you've seen a ghost" Said a familiar voice behind him. "No, I'm fine" he said almost emotionless "lets get back to class."

They got past the rest of the day fine, other than kids making cat calls at them, especially the girls. Uryuu would walk past them facing ahead, not even looking at them as if they weren't even there. Ichigo on the other hand would threaten them, making them run a distance then laugh at him from afar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Would you quit following me? Geez your like a lost puppy" Uryuu said with Ichigo standing infront of him, rather proudly "Kurosaki?" he said looking at his face that was coverd by his hair. "No.. Your not Kurosaki... Who.. Who are you?" he asked causiously. Ichigo looked up revealing black eyes, with yellow pupils

"I'm sorry Ichigo can't come to his body right now" he said cockily. "Please leave some pleasure after the kiss" he said sucking on the stunned boy's neck.

Uryuu gasped in surprise "Who are you?" he said trying to push him away. "Me? Oh, I'm just Ichigo's hollow that's all" he said pinning him on the wall next to him, holding his wrists in the air. "Let me go!" Uryuu demanded, trying to struggle out of his grip "Aww that's cute, no matter how hard you try you can't get free can you?" He said licking his cheek. Uryuu whimperd slightly at it, he was right. He can't do anything but stand there helplessly. HIchigo licked the bottom of Uryuu's lip. Uryuu kept his mouth shut.

"Oh your no fun. Do you want it to hurt?" HIchigo said laughing a bit as he squeezed the Quincy's wrist, very tightly. Making Uryuu quietly cry out, opening his mouth just enough for him to sneak his tounge in. The kiss was hard and fierce, digging Uryuu's head into the wall behind him, making Uryuu moan into the kiss. HIchigo stopped exploring the boy's mouth and started sucking on his bottom lip that was bleeding from the neglected care of it. Then he started biting at it making Uryuu wince slightly in pain.

"Man, humans are so weak" HIchigo said taking one hand that was holding up Uryuu's wrist came down and got his tie and tied his hands behind his back with it. Uryuu slid down from the wall, legs limp from the kiss, still panting.

"You humans are so cute out of breath" Hichigo said ripping his shirt down the middle, popping off all the buttons. His hands started exploring Uryuu's chest, rubbing his nipples with his thumbs making Uryuu gasp. "Oh sorry? Is that too cold for you? Let me warm it up" he said mischievously bringing his head down to suck on it.

"Ahh! S-stop it!" Uryuu cried out. "Why stop now when you could go farther?" HIchigo said biting it lightly, using his other hand to lightly pinch the other, making Uryuu mewl, and moan.

It was getting a bit darker and they were still at it. Drool started coming from the corner of Uryuu's mouth.

"Man, you humans are so easy to please" he said licking it off "I can't wait to see your reaction when we get further" he said undoing his uke's belt. After he stripped off everything from his waist down. He grabbed the young Quincy's erection making him cry out.

"Stop it now!" he said between pants, attempting to kick him away. He squeezed it making Uryuu wince.

"We can do it the painless way" he went up to Uryuu's ear and whisperd "or we can do it the fun way" he whisperd, nibbling on his earlobe, making him shiver.

"G-Get off of me! What happend to Ichigo!" He cried out as HIchigo started pumping his hand

"Worried are we? Well I guess we'll do it the fun way" He said laughing, pushing the Quincy onto the pavement. "I hope you're ready. Quincy!" He said in an almost evil voice as he undid his pants and pushed himself into Uryuu.

Uryuu screamed when he pushed himself in. He automatically grabbed onto HIchigo, his arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Tears Immediatly ran from his face.

HIchigo laughed "You humans are so easy to break, just this and you'll cry out, hah!" He mocked as he started moving.

"Ahh! N-no! Stop!" He cried out, digging his nails into his back.

"You seem to cling on like you want it" he said, going faster. Tears were running down his eyes, his grip around HIchigo got tighter, this seeming like an eternity.

First Uryuu came, he came with a cry, a cry for Ichigo. His hips bucked upwards as he came. HIchigo pounding at him before he came as well. HIchigo removed himself from Uryuu causing him to gasp.

HIchigo laughed again, "looks like you'll need to rest for a bit" he said holding up some cum mixed in with blood. Uryuu shivered and cryed letting his grip loosen. "Ichigo.. come back to me." He said to HIchigo, hugging him. squeezing him as hard as he could at that moment "come back Ichigo.."

The menacing laughter died at that moment. You could hear Ichigo panting, sounding like himself. He looked up to see Uryuu hugging him tightly, crying.

"U-Uryuu are you okay?" He asked, worried about the shivering body beneath him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad your back" he said in a quiet voice.

Ichigo hugged him tightly "I'm sorry you had to meet up with '_him'" _He said hugging him, a single tear falling from his eye.

"That's alright.." the young boy started "If I can possess you with this pathetic body, that's all I need to be happy" He said quietly before falling asleep in his new found lover's arms.

Ichigo watched the boy, his breathing was even and tears stained his face. "heh, Idiot"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's notes:

P.S. Damn, It wasn't as long as I hoped, oh well, I did this in one day xD

SOOOO, I hope you liked the third chapter! I can't help but put some cute line at the end, Uryuu-chan, Your such a sap

Please reveiw me and tell me what you think!


	4. Omake!

The Omake Chapter.

Omake 1: Don't Anger the Stawberry!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Uryuu:What the HELL are you doing!?

Ichigo:Isn't it obvious, I'm tieing your hands to a post

Uryuu: But in the DAMN SOUL SOCIETY!?

Ichigo: That's what you get for biting down, chuu 3

Uryuu: Ichigo, what does that sign say?

Ichigo:snicker

Uryuu: ICHIGO!

Ichigo: Well I'm off have fun!

Uryuu: Ichigo come back here! Untie me!

Ichigo: No way, heh

Uryuu: You Suck!

Ichigo: You swallow.

Uryuu: Fuck you!

Ichigo: Acually, I fuck _you_

Uryuu: Your going straight to HELL!

Ichigo: I don't think I can, Shinigami are called 'Death Gods' for a reason.

Uryuu: ICHIGO, GET BACK HERE! ICHIGO!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ichigo: Oi Ishida, who pissed all over you?

Uryuu: It's CUM YOU JACKASS

Ichigo: Your right, I do Jack your Ass

Uryuu: Oh god kill me now

Ichigo: You want me to kill you?

Uryuu: Why am _I _the one getting RAPED!?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4Ice ice baby

Sorry for the uber lateness, staying at a motel I am (fuck talking like yoda now is I)

Trying to hit 3000 words xD

oh yeah, spoilers if you havent read/seen the latest bleach manga/anime. I mean the Japanese subtitles ones

DISCLAIMER (forgot to put 1 in for the others, lol woops)

Kubo Tite-for making the best fucking anime ever

me-for my feminive 12 year old yaoi corrupted mind. I SHALL NOT DO THERAPY!

my cat-for not getting off me while i type

slurpies-for being so damn good

Jet Li-for his awsome chinese flying powers

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"ICHIGO!!!!" came a familiar voice, not happy this time. More, mad and annoyed. Ichigo turned around to see his friend running towards him, a bit too late to kick him off. Waiting for his friend to glomp him through the floor, he was 'saved' by a being dragged into the classroom. He tried to turn around to see who his 'savior' but failed as he watched Keigo trip and fall on the ground where he used to be. When the grip on his collar loosend he turned around

"Ichigo, becareful next time, geez, your so dense" came a feminin voice

"ah, thanks, Tatsuki" Came a quiet voice from the red head

It was still fall, going into winter. Many students had their winter jackets on. The leaves on the trees were almost gone. Uryuu was sitting in his seat reading a book like he always does. Orihime was being molested yet again by Chizuru, and as usual being kicked around by Tatsuki. Ichigo was walking towards his desk when Keigo ran infront of him

"Hey Ichigo, wanna go to the Sapporo Snow Festival with me and Mizuiro?" Keigo said happily

"Um, I'll think about it. My dad might have something stupid for me to do" He lied. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, no hollows to distract Ichigo and the other's from their studies. Ichigo left the building quickly, if he was late again Hiyori would deffinatly kick his ass.

As Uryuu was walking home he saw his door open.

"Hello?" He said as he walked in cautiously.

"Ishida?" Said a voice behind him and a hand propping onto his shoulder making Uryuu jump a bit. Uryuu looked behind him to see the usual red head behind him.

"Jesus Kurosaki. You scared me half to death!" Uryuu yelled at him

"Soul Society Ishida, it's the Soul Society" Ichigo corrected.

"Dammit, I don't care. I just think someone's in my house... Wait airn't you supposed to be training?" Uryuu said a bit quietly

"Oh that. I'm just saving my ass from Hiyori" The red head said chuckling a bit peering into the home. They both took off their shoes and put down their stuff quietly. They were outside the Quincy's bedroom and heard some moaning

"Fuck, if someone's having sex on my bed I'm going to kill them" Uryuu threatend quietly, making Ichigo silently chuckle. They slowly opened the door to see Ryuuken handcuffed to the head of the bed, shirt unbuttoned and belt unfastend, Isshin on top of him, also shirt unbuttoned. They all kind of froze and looked at eachother. Dead silence crept around the room until Isshin finally spoke up.

"Well. This is quite awkward isn't it?" He said trying to brighten up the room. Everyone looked at him confused, except for Ryuuken who gave him a glare that would make little kids cry. Ichigo looked away blushing at the sight and scratched the back of his head thinking of what to do. Uryuu also blushed and pushed up his glasses so the glare from the sun creeping through the curtains would hide his eyes. Isshin jumpped off the bed and made his way for the door.

"Bye!" He said and ran off leaving a certain docter cuffed to the bed. Ichigo and Uryuu turned around and left the room closing the door behind them.

"Was it just me, or was our dad's..." He slurred off not wanting to say the rest. Uryuu pushed up his glasses yet again.

"I'd like to forget that happend" The Quincy said nervously. The door opened behind them with Ryuuken behind it tieing his tie. The boys looked at him and stepped back a bit.

"How'd you get out of the cuffs?" Ichigo said stupidly.

"If you broke my bed you have to buy me a new one." Uryuu said bluntly.

"I guess it runs in the family hmm Uryuu?" He scoffed as he walked out the door leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Uryuu shouted in disbelief.

"I have NO idea. But when I get home I'm kicking the crap out of goat face!" Ichigo replied angrily.

"Oi! Ichigo! You're FIVE HOURS LATE! I'm kickin' it double time for you!" A female voice said through the window in Uryuu's room.

"F-Fuck! Hiyori!?" Ichigo yelled in surprisement.

"Your're on your own on this Kurosaki" Uryuu said pushing Ichigo into the room and closing the door. After a bit Uryuu entered his room again to see the dissapearance of Ichigo. He went back to the front door to pick up his and Ichigo's bag. He sat in the small living room and started doing his and Ichigo's homework.

"I do too much for you.." The raven haired boy said chuckling a bit while writing down the notes

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"YES WINTER VACATION!" Yelled an annoying voice

"W-I-N-T-E-R VACATION!" He yelled again happily.

It was now Winter Vacation. Everyone left school happily. Running in the snow that was peacefully floating down. Some kids throwing snowballs, others hiding behind trees to not get hit. Everyone was excited for the Snow Festival and was arranging groups to go together.

"Oi Keigo. Do everyone a favor and shut the hell up would ya?" A red head said bluntly

"Ichigo! Why are you being so cold to me? Is it the weather?" He said like a nagging wife

"Oh yeah, hey Ichigo. Are you going to the Sapporo Snow Festival with us?" Mizuiro said ignoring the clingly brunnet.

"Oh that. Umm" Ichigo tried to think of something to say when a hand propped up to his shoulder

"C'mon Kurosaki-kun. We'll all go!" A joyful Orihime said happily. Tatsuki agreeing behind her.

"Uhm well, O-" before he finished his 'okay' he noticed a certain Quincy, running for his life from a bunch of snowballs people have been wanting to throw since they first rememberd he existed. Ichigo got some snow and pelted all of them in the face.

"Nice face wash Ichigo" Tatsuki said impressed at his aim. Ichigo walked up to Uryuu to see if he was okay.

"Oi, Ishida. You okay?" He said trying not to sound worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks" The snow coverd Quincy said panting a bit, obviously un fit for this type of weather.

"Ah, Ishida-san. Your soaking wet!" Orihime said running up to Uryuu, tugging at his jacket.

"You wouldn't want to get sick right when winter vacation just started!" She said still tugging at it

"Boy Ishida-san. You gotta get fit. This'll happen every year if you don't get some muscle into you" Tatsuki said feeling his boney arm. Orihime managed to get Uryuu's school jacket off and handed him hers

"Hurry up and take it. You wouldn't want to catch a cold!" The over protective girl said basically shoving it at his chest. Ichigo sighed at the two and took off his own.

"Here, take mine Inoue. Ishida, take hers and I'll take yours. I'm boiling anyways" he said handing his coat to Orihime. They did the little 'coat switch'. Inoue's jacket fit perfectly on Uryuu. Everyone laughed at how well it fit on him. Ichigo's jacket on Orihime was a bit too big, but she said it was really warm. Suddenly someone snuck up behind Orihime and hugging her upwards making her breasts go up.

"Kawaii, Hime!" Chizuru said to her little 'princess', only to later be pelted by a snowball that Tatsuki had. Everyone was walking away when Ichigo stopped

"Oi, Ishida, Your going to the Snow Festival with us, and I'll drag you there if I have to" Ichigo said, surprising Keigo, alot. Uryuu pushed up his glasses and nodded in agreement and left.

"Ichigo, what's your connection with ISHIDA!?" Keigo screamed out. Ichigo punched him in the face making Keigo fall on the ground twitching

"Go home and get some sleep" The red head said and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oi, Ishida, wake up!" Ichigo yelled infront of Uryuu's door, banging on it. He sighed and checked around the house to find a key. He just about gave up when he tripped and did a faceplant on Uryuu's wall by the door to see a small key in a crack. He retreived it and opend the door and walked in. He put the key in his pocket and went on his search for the Quincy. He looked everywhere but slapped himself when he didn't check the bedroom. He knocked on the door not wanting to intrude and didn't hear an answer. He slowly opened the door to see a boy, under the covers, sleeping soundly on his stomach. Head on his pillow tilted to the right a bit. I arm hanging on the side of the bed. Ichigo slowly walked up to the side of his bed where he was facing and knelt down. He blushed as he saw the sleeping figure. Silk pajama touching his skin sofly, zipped down to the middle of his chest, his breathing slow and calm. Soft lips. He stared at his lips for awhile when he noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses

'why does he have to be so damn sexy!' Ichigo thought to himself. He looked at the time it read '11:23 am'. He decided he should wake up Uryuu. He softly nudged at him.

"Hey, it's time to get up" He said quietly.

"five more minutes..." The sleepy boy mumbled. Ichigo chuckled a bit. He was like a little boy. When he looked at the sleeping Quincy, he was already fast asleep.

"Wake up, Ishida" Ichigo said again nudging him a little. He was swatted away by a weak swat from the boy's hand.

"Ishida!" Ichigo said a bit louder. Being responded by a pillow in his face. Uryuu sat up and rubbed his eye.

"Kurosaki.. How'd you get in here" The Quincy said sleepily.

"I found your spare key" He responded with a key in his hand. Uryuu put on his glasses and looked at his with half opened eyes.

"What do you want?" Uryuu asked flopping onto his pillow.

"The Sapporo Snow Festival's today, we'd better get going before we're late." he said un zipping his jacket.

"Okay fine. But I'm not changing with you in my room" He said sitting up again pushing his big blanket off him. Ichigo stood up and left the room so the Quincy could change, besides he didn't want to feel like he had to molest the gropeable figure. After a few minutes Uryuu came out of the room with a blue shirt and white pants.

"'kay, lets go now" Ichigo said im patiently.

"Okay, let me just get my coat and we can go" The Quincy responded sleepily. Uryuu got his coat and walked out of his house followed by an Ichigo. Uryuu locked the door and turned around to see Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and the usual other three, along with Kon, Nova, Cloud and Ririn. The group walked by to the train station and got on a train to Sapporo. When they got there they could see these giant snow sculptures. Orihime ran off with Tatsuki, Rukia, Cloud and Ririn to the 'super kawaii wall of cartoon characters' which was a wall with the classic Japanese cartoon characters, with a big Hello Kitty snow sculpture in the front. Sado, Nova and Mizuiro walked off to see the famous snow palace buildings. That left Ichigo, Uryuu and Keigo there. They went around and saw giant snow sculptures, Ice sculptures, and took a few pictures as well, with Keigo keeping a close eye on the two.

"Fuck!" Uryuu yelled as he slipped on this big sheet of ice. They wanderd towards the outside sculptures were no one was. Ichigo just barely caught him before he hit the ground

"Dammit Ishida, be more careful, I wouldn't want you to fall and crack your head on the ice" Ichigo said hoisting him up and knocking him on the head.

"Speak for yourself, your head's so hollow, i doubt anything would leak out" Uryuu said pushing up his glasses.

"Hey! Lets get some ramen, Sapporo's supposed to have great ramen huts here!" Keigo said jumping inbetween them. Uryuu sighed and Ichigo mumbled a few curses, but they soon agreed. As they got to the ramen house, they saw the whole place packed. But people soon began leaving.

"Hey Ishida, maybe they left cause they're afraid of you" Ichigo joked placing his hand on Uryuu's hean, ruffling it up.

"Oh ha, ha Kurosaki, just to let you know it's 1:30pm, some people just had lunch" The boy said moving away from Ichigo's hand. They sat down and orderd some ramen, after 5 minutes they each got a huge bowl of ramen. All three said 'Itadakimasu' and dug in, Keigo and Ichigo slurping up viciously and messily, while Uryuu was slurping it up cleanly. Ichigo finished first and slurped the rest of the soup. He put down the bowl and sighed happily

"Damn that was good" He said happily. Keigo finished his ramen, but didn't drink the soup, which Ichigo stole off him and drank it himself. Uryuu finished it not long after Keigo but slid his bowl over to Ichigo, which he happily accepted and finished that too. The happy Ichigo made Keigo pay the bill unaware of the naruto on his cheek. They were just about to leave when Uryuu pulled him down by his scarf and licked it off him and ate it leaving a very surprised Keigo looking at him.

"So, you ARE GAY!?" Keigo said in horror

"Not JEALOUS are you?" Uryuu said slyly

"No way!" Keigo said angrily. He attempted to punch Uryuu but failed miserably, slipping on some ice and doing a face plant on the snow. Uryuu turned to Ichigo who was about to pour some ramen soup on a bunch of snow

"Kurosaki what the HELL are you doing?" Uryuu said at the croutching boy

"I'm making a snow cone geez, what do you THINK I'm doing" The strawberry said.

"That will melt the snow, dumbass" Uryuu said pushing up his glasses. Ichigo said a simple 'oh.' And just drank what was in it, he got a can of coke and poured that on a giant snowball "It's Feburary, and you're having a snow-cone?" Uryuu asked at Ichigo's oddness.

"It's good, so why not?" He said licking it. Keigo was still behind him grumbling watching the two. Uryuu went infront of Ichigo and licked his snowcone as he was, the tongues touching for a second. Keigo jumped back in horror, yet again to see that Ichigo wasn't doing anything "You just like freaking him out don't you?" Ichigo said sighing. Uryuu smiled and pushed his glasses up. Later on Uryuu was freaking out Keigo by holding hands with his Strawberry and cuddling up with him, Ichigo just remaining passive. It was the end of the day and everyone met up at the train station, Orihime telling everyone about the 'super kawaii sculptures' Keigo ran up to everyone and started doing crazy gestures pointing at Ichigo and Uryuu

"I-I saw them! They were holding hands, and and hugging and gah!" he said holding his head. Everyone just ignored him and got on the train. Uryuu was looking at the at the scenery behind Keigo who just happend to sit across from him. Keigo was giving a hard stare to the Quincy who chose to ignore him.

"Dammit, why are you so-!" Keigo blurted out grabbing Uryuu's scarf that was by his neck and was about to punch him. Uryuu didn't do anything, his eyes hidden by a glare that faded and appeared again while passing by phone posts and trees. Ichigo held him back by going behind Keigo and holding his arms behind his back. He let go of Uryuu who held his neck and coughed a bit. Everyone else were in other carts of the train, they were the only ones in that one.

"Keigo! What are you-" Ichigo started to say but was cut off by Uryuu

"It's alright Kurosaki, let him go" He started and sat down "It's what I get for today" He said coughing a bit still and pushed up his glasses "And, I think I may have some competition as well" He joked from Keigo's actions. The train finally stopped and everyone got off, Orihime peppily said goodbye and ran off with Tatsuki and Cloud.

"I'll see you at home Ichigo." She said and walked off with Ririn. Sado and Mizuiro said bye and left along with Nova.

"I'll see you around then" Uryuu said "Black Blossom" He ended slyly and walked off leaving an open mouthed Keigo, whick later stormed off. Ichigo then later walked home.

"I'm telling Rukia-chan!" came a voice from inside Ichigo's jacket. He hurriedly reached behind to his back and found a lion plushie

"I swear, if you spill a single word about this, I will personally rip off all your fluffy limbs. Take out your stuffing, get your pill from slicing you apart and slowly crush it" Ichigo harshly threatend. Kon knew he wouldn't be afraid to acually do that.

"I-I-I'll Never tell a s-s-s-soul or anything!" The little lion said quickly. Ichigo smiled and walked home with Kon in his hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Notes:  
Fun to type this, it was /punches self\ okay i think i'm good. Anyways, I had fun typing this. Everyone should know what Kurosaki means too :3  
RATE, COMMENT, MASTERBATE, DO WHATEVER.

but reviews are luffed, and I'll answer them ALL (if i remember that I did/didn't answer one)  
I answer them most of the time anyways. I LOVE YOU BAI:3

PS: HOBO COOKIES!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Shinigami Cup/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\GOLDEN/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ichigo: Oi Ishida, who cummed all over you last night?

Uryuu: Fuck Kurosaki. Just shut the hell up /walks away\

Ichigo: Hmph, i'll never understand him...

Meanwhile at the Soul Society...

Yachiru: Byakushi! Where were you! Gimme candy:3

Byakuya: Nothing...

Yachiru: Oh! Tell me! Tell me!

Byakuya: I was showing a dog his place.

Yachiru: Okay then/still confused but skips away\ Ken-chan!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5What comes around Goes around.

Disclamer: all the stuff from chapter 4, i don't wanna type it up again

and ow, some angst/emo/ i dunno, it's what i get for typing "Black Rain" stupid experimenting...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(If you like god/beleive in god, or you don't like people talking shit about him, skip this little bit, or at least read the first two sentences)

They say that if you do something bad, something bad happens to you. Unless you're a complete girl, then you can get away with alot of things. God is just too nice to see a boy cry, but he has his moments. I mean, looking at poor people IS fun, and watching people have sex and calling out your name is also nice too. But once in awhile, he just has to be so evil, satan will run.

(No, i do not beleive in god, i'm not religous. So don't flame me for that)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Uryuu and Ichigo rushed to school yet again that morning, once again, just barely making it. They sat down and did their school work, acting like it was any old day. Except for Keigo, he was eyeing Uryuu, wondering what he should do to him. Last week pissed him off, like REALLY pissed him off. Seeing Uryuu snuggle up with _his _Ichigo. He calmed himself down so he wouldn't get in trouble by the teacher. That's when he thought of it, he silently laughed under his breath. It was soon lunch, Keigo was more like plotting his plan the whole morning and decided to try it out. He saw Ichigo and Uryuu walk up the stairs.

"Ishida, you're so slow today." The red head said to his friend who was lagging behind a little.

"I would be more alert if we didn't have _sex _in the _fucking closet_" The Quincy said, trying not to yell it out. Ichigo laughed at his answer. "I mean seriously Kurosaki, when was the first time we had sex in a propor room, _without_ people in it?" He said slightly irratated

"At least your dad didn't see us, or more importantly, heard us" Ichigo said laughing. Uryuu pushed up his glasses and didn't say anything as they got to the top of the roof, seeing Sado and Mizuiro. "Hey, where's Keig-!" Ichigo was cut off when he was glomped from his annoying friend "Dammit Keigo! Get off me!" He yelled to Keigo.

_'Right here!'_ Keigo thought to himself and lightly bit a spot on Ichigo's neck which made him moan. Ichigo quickly coverd his mouth and immidiatly flushed with embarrasment. He pushed his friend off of himself.

"Dammit Keigo! What the hell are you trying to do!?" The red head yelled at him, still flushing like someone hit his face with alot of strawberries. Keigo stood up and kissed Ichigo on the lips without hesitation. He was soon pulled off by someone and was thrown harshly on the ground.

"You do that again, I wont hesitate to kill you." The angered Quincy said giving him a death glare. Sado and Mizuiro looked at each other in confusion but decided that Ichigo and Uryuu were gay, and left it at that. The rest of the day was pretty much normal, exept for the part where Keigo kept eyeing Uryuu and Ichigo. At the end of the day Uryuu quickly packed up his things but soon found out there was no Ichigo in sight, even his school stuff were still by his desk. Uryuu packed them up and left school to find him. On his way out he sau Orihime.

"Ah, Inoue. Do you know where Kurosaki is?" He asked.

"Oh, I think Kurosaki-kun went home, Keigo nearly dragged him there too" She said laughing a bit at the end. Uryuu thanked her and walked off quite quickly to the red head's home. As he got there he was pretty tired, he walked fairly quick too to avoid any hollows. He just about rang the door bell when he could hear some moaning. The alarmed boy slowly walked to the side of the house and heard moaning of both Ichigo, and surprisingly, Keigo as well. Uryuu leaned against the wall and let himself slide down. He thought everything was just a misunderstanding and stood up. He went back to the front of the house and put down Ichigo's book bag by the front door and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was school time again, Uryuu wasn't late, but he wasn't early either. He arrived at school alone but tired.

"Ishida-kun, you look really sleepy! What time'd you go to bed last night?" A worried voice came from Orihime.

"Ah, I think it was around 1 or 2 am" He said smiling a little rubbing his eye from under his glasses.

"That's not like you at all. Why'd you stay up so long?" The nosy girl asked "was it the hollow?" she asked quietly. Uryuu lied but gave a small nod, he was up most of the night thinking about the other day. The class went on with their usual day, it was halfway through first period when Ichigo and Keigo came rushing in. Uryuu concentrated on his work until first break. When first break started Ichigo was whisked away by Keigo somewhere before Uryuu could get up. Uryuu sighed and pulled out a book. He was just about to open it when he saw a hollow from the corner of his eye. After a few second he expected Ichigo to 'heroicly come by and kill it.' That never happend. Instend Renji had to pop out and get it himself. Out of curiosity Uryuu stood up to search for the red head, it didn't take long to find him, with the ability to summon spirit threads and all. When he got close, he saw the spirit thread twisted together with another, it was outside on the side of the school. Uryuu slowly walked towards the area when he saw Ichigo screwing Keigo on the ground. Uryuu looked at them in disbeleif and walked backwards slowly, unable to register what he just saw. He turned and ran inside, trears threatining to escape from his eyes. He started walking to class looking down, his bangs covering his eyes along with his glasses. While he was turning the corner he accidently bumped into Tatsuki. He bowed and apologized, he was about to walk around her when Tatsuki stopped him

"Ishida, what's wrong? Your not yourself, it's worring Orihime, what's up?" she asked him. Uryuu looked away

"It's nothing. Class will be starting soon, we'd better go." Came a reply from the raven haird boy and he walked off. A few moments later Ichigo ran right past Tatsuki and Keigo too, She thought she'd better follow them as well to see what was going on. Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's shoulder.

"Uryuu wait it's just-" Ichigo started to say when Uryuu grabbed his hand

"Kurosaki. It's okay. Just forget it" The Quincy said, not even looking up at him and walked away. The rest of the classes had a scary feel to it for the whole day. For lunch, it was just Sado and Mizuiro. Ichigo and Keigo were somewhere, probably having sex. And Uryuu sat at his desk and read a book. Orihime kept saying he should eat something, but every time she told him, he would simply say he wasn't hungry. The bell rang to go home, and all of the kids were happy to get free. Uryuu put his stuff in his bag and left the building. When he did he saw a bunch of kids, and Keigo hugging Ichigo's arm. Keigo and Uryuu locked eyes and were staring at each other, until Keigo pulled Ichigo for a kiss. Seeing that, Uryuu snapped, he mentally broke down. His lover was stolen away from him. He felt like he was broken, no shatterd to millions of peices. He fell to his knees, then he sat with his knee's up to his head, hiding his eyes, he ignored all the other guys who were laughing at him, making jokes. Then a few of the female students came to comfort him, especially Orihime. They didn't know what happend but they shoo'd off the boys and kept him company where he wept silently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Notes:

ow, that'll teach me never to write emo stories again, well i saw this in my dream (wtf) yeah

Everyone get out your "BAKA" Hammers, we got a Keigo to catch!

Remember everyone Surprises are just around the corner, especially with me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yachiru: Byakushi! What puppy did you take care of?

Byakuya: I took care of Matsumoto's sick dog, she assumed i was good with them

Yachiru: 'kay! Bye/waves\ Ken-chan!

Kenpachi: Man, that Quincy tied to that freakin post was weak, I mean, if he couldn't go after 18 times with you, he'd have no chance with me

Hitsugaya: Kenpachi, if you don't shut the hell up, everyone'll know

Matsumoto: Too late!


End file.
